


Various and Sundry Faces

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e12 Coda, Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Traumatized Sam Winchester, implied dean/cas, talking about hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean’s hunched over an old cassette player in one of the storage rooms when Sam finds him three hours after bolting from the kitchen. He’s got a tape in his hand, but it’s one Sam’s never seen before, and it looks… new. Not a blemish or scratch visible on it, as far as he can see. Dean jumps when he finally senses Sam’s presence, shooting a glare at the younger Winchester over his shoulder.





	Various and Sundry Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings can be found in the end notes, if you're concerned you can check those out before reading, though everything that may be triggering is very brief. 
> 
> A short coda for 13x12 because there were two things I didn't get enough of and I needed to write more of them. Enjoy!

Dean’s hunched over an old cassette player in one of the storage rooms when Sam finds him three hours after bolting from the kitchen. He’s got a tape in his hand, but it’s one Sam’s never seen before, and it looks… new. Not a blemish or scratch visible on it, as far as he can see. Dean jumps when he finally senses Sam’s presence, shooting a glare at the younger Winchester over his shoulder.

 

“Dude, don’t sneak up, c’mon. There’s potentially freaky shit in this bunker, I coulda shot you.” Sam rolls his eyes, pulling a chair up next to Dean’s.

 

“You don’t even have a gun on you.” Without even looking, Dean pulls a gun from underneath his shirt, where it was obviously tucked in the waistband of his jeans. “I… stand corrected. What’re you doing in here, anyway?” Dean motions to the cassette player, grabbing a small screwdriver.

 

“Trying to fix this. Mine broke.” Sam raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Broke?” Dean turns to look at him and fixes him with a stare for a few moments before turning back to the cassette player.

 

“I threw it at a wall.” Sam’s eyebrows shoot up, but the look on Dean’s face tells him he shouldn’t push it.

 

“Right. So, um… can you talk? While you’re, y’know, doing that?” Dean hums gently and nods, his focus entirely on the cassette player.

 

“Sure, Sammy. What’s up?” Sam keeps himself from rolling his eyes fondly at the nickname, and instead shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

 

“I, um… I wanted to talk. I know we don’t usually do this, but Rowena said something when I was watching her and… and now I can’t get it out of my head.” Dean’s hand pauses its ministrations for a moment before he tosses a glance in Sam’s direction, encouraging him to continue. “I… when Lucifer was… when he possessed me, I could… I could  _ see _ his face. His real one, not the vessel he was in. It was…” Sam’s voice drops off abruptly and the only sounds in the room are the quiet scrapes of metal from Dean and a nervous swallow from Sam.

 

“Horrifying? Scariest shit you’ve ever seen?” Dean supplies, his voice soft and easy, but the whiteness of his knuckles betrays his discomfort. Sam clears his throat, shrugging and standing.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m sorry I brought it up. It’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid, Sam. You want to talk, so talk. I’ll listen, you know that.” 

 

“You don’t exactly look comfortable with the topic, Dean.” The elder Winchester shrugs, setting the screwdriver down and turning to face Sam fully.

 

“I know what you’re scared of. Not exactly, I’ve never seen the actual Devil’s face, but I’ve… I saw Alastair’s. And a few of the other demons, when I was…” He lets the sentence trail off, though neither of them have any trouble understanding where he was going.

 

“Yeah. It was… terrifying. How do you deal with it?” Sam watches a blush spread across Dean’s cheeks and raises his eyebrows.

 

“I, uh… didn’t. For a while. I used to only be able to sleep a few hours at a time before I’d wake up from a nightmare. But then Cas started staying with me and… I don’t know. Jus’ sleep better with him.” Sam’s eyebrows shoot up even higher in surprise.

 

“Cas? You and  _ Cas? _ ” He can almost see Dean building his walls back up, shrugging to hide his nervousness. Interestingly enough, Dean blinks at him a few times before squaring his shoulders.

 

“Yeah. Since after the mark.” Sam doesn’t make any effort to mask the surprise on his face, but smiles reassuringly.

 

“Good for you, man. As long as you’re both happy.” Dean rolls his eyes but smiles gratefully anyway, turning back to the cassette player. 

 

“You’re welcome to hang out here, if you want. I’m gonna be up for a bit. We can go research more.” Sam nods, returning Dean’s grateful smile with one of his own.

 

“Yeah, alright. Sounds good.” He stays hovering near the door while Dean finishes fixing the cassette player, following him to the library and tugging books off the shelf that might help them.

 

“Hey, we never did look up what Rowena meant when she said fifth base. Is that an actual thing?” He turns to look at his brother, who currently looks like a deer caught in headlights. He narrows his eyes at Dean, setting the books on the table. “You know what it is, don’t you? Tell me.” 

 

“Uh, no way in  _ hell _ am I telling you. You’re the computer whiz, look it up.” Sam scoffs, but grabs his laptop anyway and does a quick Google search. He eyes widen when he finds the result, and he looks up to find Dean with a nearly crimson face sitting across from him.

 

“Wait, but didn’t she ask if  _ they _ got to fifth base?” He didn’t think it was possible, but Dean gets an even darker shade of red, just before the meaning dawns on Sam. “Oh,  _ ew _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -brief mention of Dean's time in Hell  
> -traumatized Dean and Sam, from seeing the true faces of various demons and Lucifer, respectively
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
